loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Petunia
Petunia is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends. She is the love interest of Mime, Flippy, Lifty and Shifty. Handy is currently her future boyfriend, but he doesn't have hands at all. If it's possible, she meets currently Disco Bear, which is confirmed. Character Bio Petunia is an indigo and dark-blue skunk with a sky-blue arrow marking on her forehead, which is connected to the triangle-shaped marking on the back of her head and sky-blue lines on her long tail. She always wears a pink flower on top of her head and a pine scent car air freshener or deodorizer around her neck. Her name and species are somewhat of a parody of the character Flower from the Disney movie Bambi. She likes playing with dolls and strollers, as well as having tea parties with her friends (Disco Bear and Giggles). When the TV series came out, however, the creators gave her obsessive-compulsive disorder (OCD). More specifically, she is a "neat freak". She takes showers five times a day as is revealed in the "Collect Them All" section, and if things are either dirty or out of their proper place, she starts to hyperventilate (even if it is somewhere other than her house or on herself). She will do anything to clean it up again. In the TV episode Wishy Washy, she got incredibly filthy and was unable to clean herself because her piping system failed because of Lumpy, so she snapped and killed herself with a potato peeler trying to get clean. Her OCD is also brought up in the episodes Home Is Where the Hurt Is, Wingin' It, and Royal Flush. Furthermore, in the arcade game Socks To Be You, she is seen hyperventilating with a paper bag while sorting her socks. Oddly enough, in Take a Hike when she drinks dirty water, her mouth is a mess, but she does not get upset or bother to clean her face (though she was severely dehydrated and delusional at the time). Petunia, just like her best friend Giggles seems to be damsel in distress on some episodes, such as House Warming, Gems the Breaks, Who's to Flame?, Dunce Upon a Time, and Read 'em and Weep. She, like Giggles, is also a Girl Scout, as seen in Read 'em and Weep. Whenever Petunia has too much to drink, she'll have to go to the bathroom really badly, as seen in Happy Trails Pt. 1 and Wingin' It (in Happy Trails, she actually wets herself just before her death). Petunia's deaths are considered by viewers to be some of the most gruesome in the series, if not the most. Just some of the gruesome deaths she suffers include having her face pressed against a burger grill by Flippy in Flippin' Burgers, being flattened by Cro-Marmot in Snow What? That's What!, being sucked through the drain of a sink in Wingin' It, having her organs impaled and popped out by bed springs in Hello Dolly, being burned to a skeleton in Who's to Flame?, getting eaten by a piranha in Something Fishy, and having her bottom half skinned, then being ripped to pieces and consumed by a demon in Read 'em and Weep. Her deaths generally involve her head, explosions, burning, getting crushed, and kitchen hardware like sinks. While she dies a lot, she survives in House Warming, Meat Me for Lunch, You're Bakin' Me Crazy, I Get a Trick Out of You, Swelter Skelter, Put Your Back Into It, Dream Job, Stealing the Spotlight (Debatable), Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! (Debatable), and Just Be Clause (Debatable). In the TV series she survives Ipso Fatso, Gems the Breaks (Debatable), A Change of Heart, Wipe Out!, Mime to Five, and Easy Comb, Easy Go. She also survives Milk Pong, YouTube Copyright School, and the HTF Break short Take Your Seat. In the internet episodes, she dies in almost every episode that she appears in, though she survives more often in the TV series. She is the first victim of The Mole, Giggles, Cro-Marmot, and Lammy/Mr. Pickels. She is also Toothy's first victim in the TV series. Relationships * Cuddles: '''Unlike Giggles, She dislikes this bunny dude in so many series, because he will see her naked. She isn't much fond of him, because he's too much dirty. * '''Toothy: '''He's her best friend forever. They currently like each other. * '''Giggles: '''Two of them are best friends forever. because it's true. * '''Handy: '''Petunia is interested in this orange beaver, so she wrote him a love letter: "Roses R Red & Violets R Blue. * '''Flippy: '''Both have been shown to be only friends. They're just related now. Both have seen the episodes (Flipping Burgers), (Keeping it reel) and (Hide and seek). Despite their romantic relationships together, Kenn Navarro confirmed, that it's not a canon couple. She basically hates this bear. She met him first in too far. * '''Nutty: '''She wants to kiss his sugar-lips currently. * '''Lumpy: '''She's very interested on him. * '''Sniffles: '''She hates him and will be her enemy. He likes insects, but she doesn't. It's too weird. * '''Lifty and Shifty: '''Petunia isn't fond of two kleptomaniac raccoon bros. They will steal her heart. She gets annoyed by them, same like Giggles. * '''Mime: '''Petunia wonders that he doesn't give too much love. She's hurt. * '''Flaky: '''Petunia will protect that red porcupine, if she's scared. * '''Disco Bear: '''At first she was a paranoid and didn't want to dance with him, so he flirted with her in a long time ago. Now she thinks that he's her new boyfriend, so Handy doesn't have both hands. Unlike Giggles, she can dance with that popstar, but he now is divorced this blue skunk anyways. Disco Bear will become her boyfriend. He's more better than Flippy. * '''Lammy: '''Both girls have a perfection. Both recognize each other. Survival Rate * Internet series: 20.58% * TV series: 25% * Love Bites, Kringles, HTF Breaks: 14.28% * Total Rate: '''23.43% Category:Female Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Mature Category:Heartbroken Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Rodents Category:Rocky Upstart